Brodie Buchanan
Disney Kart is racing game developed by Avalanche and addonitial help by Studio Gobo, Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital, Sega, Rockstar Games, Electronic Arts, Square-Enix and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Marvel and Lucasarts coming this Fall 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo NX, Android, Microsoft Phone, iOS, Microsoft Windows and Mac. Gameplay The game will be very similar to Mario Kart ''but with characters from Various Disney properties like ''Mickey Mouse, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Frozen, Inside Out, Toy Story, Marvel Comics, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, Big Hero 6, Brave, Monsters Inc. ''and numerous others. While the transformation system is in the style of ''Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed, the racing gameplay is heavily influenced to the Need For Speed ''games (''Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Prostreet, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed ''and ''Need For Speed: Underground 2), the F-Zero ''games, the ''Burnout ''games, and even the damage formula is heavily influenced to the ''Grand Theft Auto series, the Burnout ''series and the recent ''Asphalt ''games (''Asphalt 7: Heat ''and ''Asphalt 8: Airborne). Brodie's Australian Racers Characters NOTE: All 16 Playable characters. Default Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan (the main protagonist and narrator) *Teila Richards (the main deuteragonist) *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (the main tritagonist) *Benjaimi Lake (the secondary tritagonist) *Alison Treay-Buchanan (the main tetartagonist) *Codylee Nelson (the secondary tetartagonist) *Scott Buchanan (the supporting protagonist) *Kenny Harris (the secondary supporting protagonist) *Luke Treay (the third supporting protagonist) *Jaxon Harris (the supporting deuteragonist) *Melissa Warren (the supporting tritagonist) *Sandra Buchanan (the supporting tetertagonist) *Toni Buchanan (the major supporting protagonist) *Jennifer Treay (the major supporting deuteragonist) *Fiona Sommerville (the major supporting tritagonist) *Chloe Carruthers (the third tritagonist) Unlockable Characters *Brad Buchanan (the third protagonist) *Susan Bennett (the secondary deuteragonist) *Anthony John Buchanan (the minor protagonist) *Lawrence Cocky Buchanan (the minor deuteragonist) *Betsy Delis Manusu (the minor tritagonist) *Shane Nelson (the main antagonist) *Faith Adams (the secondary antagonist) *John Treay (the supporting antagonist) Playable Disney Characters Commentators *Jeremy Johnson *Stacy Hirano *Magic Mirror *Mike the Microphone *Adrian *Ian *Nigel *Decoe (guest commentator) *Becoe (guest commentator) *Vanilla the Rabbit (guest commentator) *Various Moogles (guest commentators) *Vector the Crocodile (guest commentator) *Omachao (guest commentator) *''More coming soon...'' Tracks Starter *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii Islands *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *O.W.C.A Training Track *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Pleasure Island *Devil's Bayou *The Outback *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden Unlockable *Angel Grove *Muppet Studios *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin 4 *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Jakku *Starkiller Base *Sydney Circuit *Brisbane Circuit *Newcastle Circuit *Tuggerah Circuit *Gosford Circuit *Woy Woy Circuit *Gold Coast Circuit Guest Tracks *Midgar (Final Fantasy VII) *Central Square (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Emerald Town (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sol Dimension (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Hotring (Grand Theft Auto) *N. Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) *Crystal Tokyo (Sailor Moon) Voices *Chris Evans as Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Hayden Panettiere as Chloe Carruthurs, Teila Richards, Kairi, Xion and Penny *Willa Holland as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan and Aqua *Stephen Amell as Benjaimi Lake *Jodi Benson as Alison Treay Buchanan, Toni Buchanan, Melissa Warren, Ariel, Belle, Maid Marian, The Spring Sprite and Lady *Kiefer Sutherland as Lukey Treay and Brad Buchanan *Mark Hamill as Scott Buchanan and Luke Skywalker *Linda Larkin as Codylee Nelson, Jennifer Treay, Susan Bennett, Fiona Sommerville and Jasmine *Bette Midler as Sandra Buchanan, Faith Adams and Georgette *Judi Dench as Betsy Delis Manusu and Mrs. Calloway *Tim Curry as Anthony John Buchanan, Kenny Harris and Darth Sidious *Christopher Lloyd as Lawrence Cocky Buchanan, Master Xehanort, Merlock and Judge Doom *Hugo Weaving as Shane Nelson and The Firebird *Michael Cera as Cody *Britt McKillip as Jenny Foxworth, Olivia Flaversham and Marie *Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Fairy Godmother, Fauna and Duchess *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Anastasia Tremaine, Si and Am, Merryweather, Ursula, Shenzi, Hera and Queen of Hearts *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, and Sleepy *Jason Marsden as Max Goof, Oliver and Tino Tonitini *Jim Cummings as Peg Leg Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Sir Ector, Roquefort, King Leonidas, Boomer, Professor Ratigan, Zummi Gummi, Baby Herman, Fagin, Sykes, King Triton, Percival C. McLeach, Jafar, Razoul, Ed and Ray *Tristan Rogers as Jake *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric and Prince Charming *Natalie Portman as Padme Amidala *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Ludwig Von Drake and Mike the Microphone *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Robby Benson as Beast *Khary Payton as Bernard and Rafiki *Bryce Dallas Howard as Miss Bianca *Hynden Walch as Alice and Wendy Darling *Brian Blessed as Clayton *Bob Joles as Sneezy and Bagheera *Craig Ferguson as Owl *James Horan as Scar *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai and Hulk *Roger Craig Smith as Captain America *Nolan North as Deadpool and Green Goblin *Harrison Ford as Han Solo *Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia *Laura Bailey as Eilonwy, Black Widow, Blaze the Cat, Serah Farron and Gamora *Travis Oates as Piglet *Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis *David Ogden Otiers as Doc, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Jumba and Chuck Thorndyke *Billy Zane as Ansem *Troy Baker as Hawkeye, Loki and Snow Viller *Cheech Marin as Tito and Bonzai *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Sean Schemmel as Metal Knuckles *Josh Keaton as Young Hercules and Christopher Thorndyke *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *James Spader as Ultron *James Woods as Hades and Edgar Balthazar *Cam Clarke as Simba *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *Jared Butler as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto *Ewan McGregor as Robin Hood and Obi-Wan Kenobi *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Tara Strong as Jane Darling and Ingrid Third *Orlando Brown as Cornelius Fillmore *Kelly Osborne as Hildy Gloom *Corey Burton as Dale, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, 1959 King Stefan, Shere Khan, Prince John, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Zeus, Shan Yu, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Doc Hudson, Count Dooku and Magic Mirror *Sharlto Copley as Live-Action King Stefan *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Crispin Freeman as Will Turner and Prince Edward *Joel McCrary as Baloo, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Pacha, and James P. Sullivan *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazoski *Richard White as Gaston *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan *Nicole Sullivan as Franny Robinson, Rouge the Bat and Shego *Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca and B.E.N. *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles and Cooper *J.P. Manoux as Kuzco and Randall Boggs *Brian George as Captain Barbossa *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Paul Kandel as Clopin *Michael Wincott as Scroop *Tom Kane as Yoda *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas *Tom Hanks as Woody and Walt Disney *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Adam Driver as Kylo Ren *Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken *Erin Cottrell as Quorra *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kirsten Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Santino Montana as Prince Hans *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tamago *Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon *Anika Nani Rose as Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen *B. D. Wong as Shang *Steve Anderson as Bowler Hat Guy *Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico *Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai *Zach Callison as John Darling and Toulouse *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *James Earl Jones as Chernabog, Mufasa and Darth Vader *Keith David as Doctor Facilier *Terrence C. Carson as Mace Windu *Lance Henriksen as Kerchak *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg *Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana *Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Katy Perry as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Robin Atkin Downes as Davy Jones *Sam Witwer as Darth Maul *Tom Kenny as Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Tod, Dinky, Dodger, and Leo Callisto *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham *Various voices as Various Moogles *Kevin Schon as Timon and Happy *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk *Daniel Radcliffe as Taran *Jay Baruchel as Arthur Pendragon *Jennifer Tilly as Grace *Max Burkholder as Roo *Jason Alexander as Hugo *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Patricia Lentz as Laverne *Minnie Driver as Jane Porter *Michael J. Fox as Milo Thatch *Hilary Duff as Animated Lizzie McGuire *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Kelsey Grammer as Francis *Candi Milo as Yzma and Irma Lair *Don Novello as Vincenzo Santorini *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Vincent Martella as Hope Estheim and Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Merc and The Backson *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Kevin McDonald as Pleakley *Cree Summer as Kneesaa and Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *David Kaufman as Aldrin Pesky and Lampwick *Jessica DiCicco as Maggie Pesky *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear *Samuel West as Pongo and Denahi *Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts *Kath Soucie as Perdita, Sally and Tish Katsufrakis *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Kittie as Taranee Cook *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Liza Del Mundo as Hay Lin *Jim Carrey as Decoe and Ebenezer Scrooge *Sarah Vowell as Violet *D.B. Sweeney as Stika *Raymond Ochoa as Michael Darling, Berlioz, Koda and Dash *Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Vanessa Marshall as Nala *Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai *Susan Egan as Megara and Helga Katrina Sinclair *Michael Gough as Gopher *Hayden Rolence as Bambi *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu, Mr. Arrow and Vector the Crocodile *Parker Goris as Flounder *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Mae Whitman as Shanti, Rita, Tinker Bell, Vanilla the Rabbit, Sailor Moon, and Huntsgirl *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Katherine von Till as Snow White *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as 1959 Princess Aurora and Sailor Mercury (voice double) *Elle Fanning as Live-Action Princess Aurora and Marine the Raccoon *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip *Jeff Bennett as Bashful, Geppetto, The Reluctant Dragon, Tramp, Mr. Smee, Jasper, Merlin, Archimedes, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson, Lumiere and Zazu *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Wayne Knight as Wilbur and Tantor *Gibbert Gottfried as Iago *Bruce Boxleitner as Tron *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto *Phil Morris as Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Jacqueline Obradors as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Amy Adams as Princess Giselle *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Jake T. Austin as Lewis Cornelius Robinson *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins *Brian Murray as John Silver *Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Travis Willingham as Thor, Star-Lord, Knuckles the Echidna and Crunch Bandicoot *Ari Rubin as Quasimodo *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Esmeralda, Kanga, Lor McQuarrie, and Coco Bandicoot *Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker *Phil LaMarr as Captain Phoebus and Carver Descartes *David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Delbert Doppler *Emma Thompson as Captain Amelia *Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom, Roger Rabbit, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Crash Bandicoot *Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington *Dante Basco as Jake Long *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Mr. Snoops, Basil, Benny the Cab and Jack-in-the-Box *Susanne Blakeslee as 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Queen Narissa and Madame Medusa *Angelina Jolie as Live-Action Maleficent *Glenn Close as Live-Action Cruella De Vil *Frank Welker as Abu, Marahute, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven, Elliot the Dragon, and Pegasus *Sam Riley as Diaval *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Bill Baretta as Pepe and Rowlf *Colleen Villard as the Wasp, Charmy Bee and Miles 'Tails' Prower *Wendee Lee as Bokkun the Messenger Robot *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *David Rudman as Scooter *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Animal *Jim Kroupa as Thog *Matt Vogel as Constantine and Uncle Deadly *Peter Linz as Walter *Steve Whitmire as Kermit and Rizzo *Will Sasso as Eddie Valiant *Haley Joel Osment as Sora, Christopher Robin, Classic Sonic the Hedgehog and Mowgli *David Gallagher as Mighty the Armadillo (in a deep, mature voice) and Riku *Jason Dohring as Terra *Jesse McCartney as Ray the Flying Squirrel (in a mix of a 14 year old voice and in Ventus voice), Roxas and Ventus *Quinton Flynn as Axel and Silver the Hedgehog *Colin Ford as Jake the Pirate *Madison Pettis as Izzy the Pirate *Stephanie Sheh as Honey the Cat *Lacey Chabert as Sailor Mercury *Vyvan Pham as Sailor Mars *Kate Micucci as Sailor Jupiter *Ashley Johnson as Sailor Venus *Tara Strong as Rikku, Sally Acorn (in a mix of Squirrel Girl and Rikku voice), Shade the Echidna (in Raven voice), Squirrel Girl and Twilight Sparkle *Kirby Morrow (in Cole voice) as Shadow the Hedgehog *Carolyn Lawrence as Pasadena Opossum *Cindy Robinson as Tawna Bandicoot *Selena Gomez (in Alex Russo voice) as Amy Rose *Kyle Herbert (in a mix of a Los Angeles accent and in Ryu voice) as Carl "CJ" Johnson *Ray Liotta as Tommy Vercetti *Johnny Yong Bosch (in Ichigo voice) as Huang Lee *Danny Mastrogiorgio as Tony Cipriani *Ail Hillis as Lightning Farron *Rick Gomez as Zack Fair *Yuri Lowenthal as Cecil Harvey, Rallen, Sonic the Hedgehog (in Teenage Ben Tennyson voice) and Vanitas *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit and Jeena *Steve Burton as Cloud Strife *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Jason Griffith (in Sonic the Hedgehog voice) as Jeremy Johnson *Amy Jo Johnson (in Pink Power Ranger voice) as Stacy Hirano *Jeremy Clarkson as Adrian *James May as Ian *Richard Hammond as Nigel Songs #Weekend Whip (Performed by The Fold) (at the opening cutscene of the game) #Real Gone (Performed by Sheryl Crow) (at the title screen of the game, 3rd song during the race of the game) #I Need Speed (Performed by Capone) (at the character selection of the game, second song during the race of the game) #Immortals (Performed by Fall Out Boy) (at the kart upgrading section of the game) #Awesome as I Wanna Be (Performed by The Rainbooms and Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash) (at the track selection section of the game, at the loading screen section of the game) #A New Venture (Performed by Tahirih Walker) (during the race of the game) #Kick It Up a Notch (Performed by Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher, Dan Povenmire as 2nd Dimension Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Slash) (at the end credits roll of the game) #Rainbow Rocks theme (Performed by The Rainbooms) (at the kart customization section of the game) #''More coming soon...'' Update Lists *1.0: Added the expected roster. **1.1: Added the ability to customize karts **1.2: TBA Trivia *This game has the most voice actors in any other Disney video game to date the voices include: Tara Strong, Vincent Martella, Haley Joel Osment, David Gallagher, Kirby Morrow, Laura Bailey, Selena Gomez, Quinton Flynn, etc. *At the end of the release of the game, there will be more new content and there will be post-release content depending on the fan's ideas like karts, characters, songs, starter and unlockable tracks, etc. like Sally Acorn from the Sonic the Hedgehog ''archie comics (Tara Strong in a mix of a Squirrel Girl and a Rikku voice, through she appears in her new outfit), her kart color is black and light blue, the track is Gravity Falls, Oregeon from ''Gravity Falls, the songs are I am Rock (Performed by Rock which appears as the 4th song during the race of the game) and more. **There will be no Downloadable Content because it would make it too expensive. *Ursula is now voiced by Tress MacNeille. Tress MacNeille has replaced Pat Carroll, the voice of Ursula. *Kanga is now voiced by Grey Griffin. Grey Griffin has replaced Kath Soucie and Kristina Lopez, the alternate voices of Kanga. *Jafar is now voiced by Jim Cummings. Jim Cummings has replaced Jonathan Freeman, the voice of Jafar. *Scar and Shan Yu is voiced by James Horan and Corey Burton in reprise his roles in Kingdom Hearts II. *Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham are now voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has replaced Alan Young, the voice of Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham. *Ludwig Von Drake is now voiced by Dan Povenmire. Dan Povenmire has replaced Corey Burton, the voice of Ludwig Von Drake. *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic the Hedgehog and etc. From the Sonic ''franchise are the first guest characters in the game. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega. **In addition, Cream and Jaena were both voiced by Michelle Ruff. **However, Amy appeared in her jogging outfit from ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. **Mighty's design was based on R-no71 while Ray's design was based on the Archie Comics. *Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossum are the second guest characters in the game. Crash Bandicoot is owned by Activision (later Disney). *Tommy Vercitti, Toni Cipriani, Carl "CJ" Johnson, and Huang Lee are the third guest characters in this game. Grand Theft Auto is owned by Rockstar Games. **Stranegenly, Most of their dialogue from their games were censored most likely due to Disney being a Child-friendly entertainment company. **In order to avoid a T rating, their new dialogue were recorded by Ray Liotta and Danny Mastrogiorgio reprise their roles as Tony and Tommy while Carl and Huang are voiced by Kyle Herbert (in a Ryu voice) and Johnny Yong Bosch (in a Ichigo voice) except using most of the swearing like "S**t!", "Son of a b**ch!" and the like were removed except for "Damn" and "Hell" which were used in some occasions. *Tag are fourth guest characters in this game. ModNation Racers is owned by United Front Games. **Also, they are the only guest characters to originate from an M-rated video game although the game is rated E10+. **This new dialogue from their games including "Disney Interactive Studios Presents!", "Developed by Avalanche Software and United Front Games!" "Disney Kart!!!", "Start your engines!", "3...", "2..." "1..." "Go!" "Power Up!", "Bowling Bomb!", "Missiles!", "Shield!", "Juiced Up!", "Supercharger!", "Invincible!", "2nd lap!", "3rd lap!", "4th lap!", "5th lap!", "6th lap!", "Final lap!", "You lost!", "You win in 1st place!" and "That's all folks! Thanks to Disney!" were announcer. **Most of their dialogue from their games excluding "Woah!", "Oh man." and "Great.". were censored to make the game more appropriate for Disney's target audience. *Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity are the fifth guest characters in the game. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is owned by Hasbro. *The game was rated E10+ for not only for Mild Cartoon Violence, but Comic Mischief, Mild Lyrics and Mild Language as well. (Due to most of the gameplay elements of the ''Grand Theft Auto ''series were censored except for " D*mn" and "H*ll" were used in some occasions). Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Muppets Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:The Aristocats Category:Sonic series Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Final Fantasy Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Nintendo NX Category:E10+ Category:Rockstar Games Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai